The present invention relates to the tiling of counter or cabinet tops and more particularly concerns support of the tile cap that forms the corner at the front of the counter top.
In a common method of covering counter or cabinet tops with tile, a cap support strip is nailed to the front vertical surface of the counter with the top of the strip extending a selected distance above the counter top. The top of the cap strip is employed to screed or level the upper surface of a coat of adhesive or cement or the like that is laid down upon the counter top, level with the top of the cap strip, for support of tile and tile caps with which the counter is to be covered. The tile caps, which are right angled tile pieces, have a horizontal leg section which forms a forward most extension of the tiles on the horizontal surface of the counter and a vertical leg section that extends a short distance downwardly along the front face of the counter. The cap support strip is interposed between the vertical leg section of the tile cap and the front face of the counter.
Because the top of a cap support strip may extend as much as an inch or more above the top of the counter surface and is connected to the counter only by a lower portion of the cap support, it may tend to flex about a generally horizontal axis extending along the length of the support strip. Therefore, after the tile cap has been set in place and rests upon the top of the support strip, any flexure of the upper portion of the support strip will tend to crack the adhesive and crack the tile cap. This cracking of the tile cap is an all too common occurrence and necessitates time consuming, laborious and costly removal and replacement of broken tile caps.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to support a tile cap in a manner that avoids or minimizes above-mentioned problems.